


Steadiness

by evanescentdawn



Series: Hinny [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, they make me so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: “Hold it, Drunky.” A familiar voice says that he can’t place—he definitely knows her but where… Harry hisses, as a cold hand touches his forehead.“Oops, sorry.” The woman says and the hand immediately retracts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hinny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064528
Kudos: 12





	Steadiness

Argh, Harry moans as he wakes up, feeling absolutely horrible, thinking to himself, not for the first time, why did he ever think that drinking that much of firewhisky was a great idea. Right. Because he was stupid with joy then and was not thinking at all.

“Hold it, Drunky.” A familiar voice says that he can’t place—he definitely knows her but where… Harry hisses, as a cold hand touches his forehead.

“Oops, sorry.” The woman says and the hand immediately retracts.

Grumbling, groaning, and with much effort Harry turns and decides that was a very bad idea when his stomach unpleasant lurches. He gets up quickly, blindly running to the restroom before he throws up whenever here is. He can barely see anything though, squinting and bumping into everything.

“Here, let me help.” The same voice says, amused as a warmer hand settles on his shoulder and manuverous him to the bathroom. As soon as Harry is there, he immediately bends over the toilet and vomits.

It’s a long, long, and very unpleasant. He’s so exhausted that he can barely get up when he’s done. He just slumps there on the floor, leaning against the wall.

“Nu uh.” The person objects, getting their hands under his armpits and pulling him up.

“You’re a terrible drunk, you know. You should stop having these drunk it all out sessions with Ron and Hermione.”

Harry is too far gone to reply, letting the person drag him, too tired. He catches something red in the corner of his eyes though, and suddenly thinks of Ginny... his beautiful, amazing wife... and wonders where she is, missing her. She’d be amused at his state right now, telling him that it was a bad idea. Didn’t I tell you so? She’d say, smug. God, Harry misses her so much.

“Ginny....” He mummers, already half conscious.

“Yeah, I’m here, darling.” He hears, with a huff of a laughter before he’s slipping into a warm, soft darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! *grins* You're an absolute gem. ❤❤


End file.
